Off we go
by natashathepanda
Summary: Alone inside the closed doors, she saw the crowds walk by. They saw themselves on one side, but she saw them through the other. And now as the blizzard swirled around them she wanted to stay there forever. Safe and protected where no one could see her but she saw everyone. But the world wasn't like that, it would never be. If she was exposed, just once, everything would be lost.


_Good afternoon, well for me at least. This is a test fiction, so I didn't edit nor put effort. Then again everything I write is without effort…_

_Anyway, if you enjoy this fanfic, please tell me in the reviews they will be very much appreciated but it is not necessary. However there is a small surprise in the end below (not part of the story of course, well…)._

I do **not** own Powerpuff girls.

This was almost a ritual for her.

Standing there in the closed in area, able to watch the world without anyone noticing, it felt good. From the outside, one could only see their reflection not what was actually inside. Ah, the two way mirror did wonders for her.

So there she was, leaning on her right side with her left foot crossed behind her right and silently watching the world. Her violin case was matching her back ache; it wasn't because of the instrument though. Her body was usually covered in bruises that made even daily tasks hard work. But over the years she learned ways to ignore the pain. Reminding herself that this was for her sisters, her only family, she made through.

Pale pink eyes scanned the little girl who tripped on hardened stream, resulting in black ice and a scraped knee. At the corners of her large brown eyes, small beads of moisture had pooled. The little face swelled up in a red haze before the girl started to fall on the ground and cry. It always hurt when children cried; she wished she could cajole the child to stop crying.

But not a single muscle moved.

Luckily for the girl, her mother happened to be nearby and saw the damage done to a fragile and tiny knee. The mother hastily picked the child up into her arms and started to baby it with promises of ice cream. The child stopped bawling and was tickled at the sides for extra cure. Her laughter tinkled the air, almost like a fairy. How stupid, bribing your daughter false happiness through corn syrup disguised as candy? Then again people nowadays think that's a way to love their children. Or maybe this is just her preference.

Honestly, how was she hearing this?

In all honesty, she was jealous of the little girl. Her own mother died by the hands of the man she had to call father. And when she was shoved to the ground and beaten with broken bottles no one rushed to her and told her everything was going to be alright.

No, no, that's not rational thinking. She wasn't like this, not usually. She was no idiot, there wasn't anyone there at the time but now was different. Now there was a reason to live. Two angels were healthy, happy, and full of love because of her and will always be.

Her puffer trench coat was open, exposing her tight burgundy sweater black skinny jeans. Touching her ears she made sure that her cross earring were there. Looking down, she saw she had made a sopping mess from the snow that collected on her combat boots. 'How troublesome' she never really was one for a mess, everything that was hers must be precise.

Waltz for Debby awoke her phone, and she waited and counted until the final ring. It was a good song. Checking the name once she touched the screen before answering,"Prynhawn da?" to the recipient.

Exchanging a few descriptive words she shut the phone. A man wearing dark sunglasses nodded and quickly ducked into a silver vehicle. Lifting her dark hood, she hid her face. As the man drove off she stepped outside her protection.

The two way mirror was no longer blocking off the world, she was exposed for all to see. Her vulnerability, the cowardice inside was guarded with an impassive expression. Artificial confidence boasted in each stride. Her shoulders were whimpering yet they held their ground. The crunch of snow under her combat boots made her feel a bit nostalgic.

What was in front of her had made the world shake. Crowds upon crowds were rushing through the streets, shouts of bakers were heard, laughter of the young were smiled upon, so many things were carried out. The cement was run over by cars of all brands and colors. The sky was a dark gray and little specks of snow was falling. Yet the busy streets were illuminated by decorations put up into the naked trees. Even rocks had smiley face sharpie onto and everyone looked so happy. She almost felt bad for what her actions were about to be.

_Almost_.

As she walked she noticed she towered most of the women and men around her, not surprising however this country was known to have rather elevated genetics. But then again, being practically six feet tall didn't actually help her. Her hands shoved in her pockets, and with a usual slight lean she had always given off a lenient appearance. Heads constantly turned, some winked, some gaped, it didn't matter, she had one job here. She knew what had to be done.

Finally a certain man came to sight, waiting to cross the street. And by judging the cars, she deducted that the button was recently pushed. She gently pushed those around her out of the way and jogged next to him. At first the man glanced at her but found himself staring a tad too long and looked ahead. The man was clearly embarrassed; the woman would probably use that as an asset later on. A small throng of people had formed around them as they waited for a certain light to turn white.

Calculative pale eyes with a silver ring stared at the man. The signal had been given to cross the road. The motor vehicles were lined up and impatient drivers looked out at the pedestrians with annoyance. She lingered a slightly on the edge of the pavement, watching the man stagger his way through the people.

The blade flicked out of her sleeve, she surreptitiously the outer core of the sharp object with the elongated portion of her puffer trench coat. Taking a deep breath she moved along the way making sure to blend in with the crowd. They both were covered by the mobs, no one was looking in her direction nor his. A pallid nape was visible to pale pink eyes with a silver glow. Bending down, she whispered to him and covered his neck also his mouth. A startled gasp was inaudible to all but her.

" Aneirin Lloyd, Mai tangnefedd gyda chwi."

As she saw a drop of blood release from her strike she let go and walked with the others. She did not turn back for her work was done. In the blade contained her special potent 'elixir' as she would call it. It instantly killed all blood cells and conjoined as well bloated cells into creating an instant cancer at the final stages. She forgets the fact someone just died, she simply ignores it. Pretend it didn't exist.

Don't face reality.

The vehicles honked as the remaining took longer than expected on the road. Rushing through, bodies were pushed into one another and busy chattering was heard. Students, elderly, and young walked atop of the pavement.

A cry of help was heard.

Tightening her hood, she continued walking. Ignoring the puzzled glances being taken behind her, she picked up her cell phone. The leather motorcycle gloves only provide protection of the screen. She noticed many of the people had run behind her. A numeral was put pressure under, and a sound of constant rings were heard. Looking ahead, cars pulled to the side as an ambulance passed, the bright yellow and checkered pattern distracting her for a moment. Wailing noises were heard and along came a lone police car. Finally, a human being answered the call.

"He-"

"It's finished."

Turning the cellular device, she took off the back cover and threw it behind. She gripped the battery and with minimal energy crushed the power saving source, then threw that into a nearby trashcan. So many bright lights, so many annoying sounds, a minuscule sim card was twisted and put into one of many pockets. The rest of what remained was thrown over a ceiling of a pawn shop. Casually she turned to a deep passage, where it was almost pitch black until a small electric lantern guided her way.

Walking down into the alley, ignoring the surprised affixed couple, she took out a lighter and singed the ends of the small card. As she watched the flames catch on, she dropped it to the ground and observed the minute piece of plastic engulf itself into a fire. Seeing the couple watching her with a intrigued stare, especially the male's since she took her hood off, she threw the lighter at them. Smirking when she saw their bodies hastily move away and the girl scream. Lazily, she noticed a man with a glinting badge scream a few words at her in their language while pointing at her, she lifted her hood and tightened to the point where her face wasn't visible.

Her Ducati red was leaning against the brick alley wall, brick was very appealing and always complimented her choices. Looking back at the man she saw he and few others were headed her way. Sighing and muttering about how troublesome this was she revved the motorcycle. In a hurry looking for her crimson helmet, she was delighted when she found it on her left side. Jamming her head through the opening, the engine roared and off she went. The shouts were even louder now,' great more trouble here'. As the light from the small source was dimming, a brighter, golden light was filling through the seemingly small opening.

As the light consumed her, pale pink eyes watered. The road was clean, not a single automobile covered the area. Her bike was abruptly turned and brought onto the road when she noticed the people chasing after her were getting closer, she could not see them but their shouts were rather loud. Speeding her way literally running into nowhere, she rode.

[Time skip of nine hours]

Beige curtains danced along the uninvited wind. The pure sheets of the bed slightly rumpled. A tall figure was seated on a chair; fingers tap away across a contemporary laptop. Finally, as the figure typed in one last letter, her head lifted and pale pink eyes with a silver glow stared at the world outside the balcony window.

The Eiffel tower was beautiful, especially in the morning. Always paying double, the people in hotel felt obligated to give her such a view. Not that she minded it, of course. It was nothing like her hometown but it was simply gorgeous and never failed to take her breath away.

Sadly after the small attack back in her previous job, the police recognized the prominent crest that was carefully stitched upon the violin case. Therefore the container was thrown away someone along the trail to where she is now. Stupid hidden security cameras, although she knew they were there she just couldn't believe what a rookie mistake was made.

A all too familiar tune vibrated through the air, she looked down at her glowing screen. A message had been written.

'_**How are you doing? I hope all is well. A day gone by without seeing you, is like a letter missing its ink. I hate to say this, but coming your way might be a dreadful and terrifying storm. In that town there also might be some of loonies now. But that just put a guilt on me, or be well for and ready rather than deal with that prepared monster. Eve and I knew you had a thing for grand baby pianos, so we both sent one to your place downtown. Remember, this time you took the shift next at work, so fill that up. Heh, what a kill, right?'**_

_**The greatest person you will ever know**_

_**Samuel Hudson.'**_

The letter was going nowhere and didn't seem to make sense. Luckily, she detected the easy pattern quickly. Every tenth word was a code word. After reading and decoding the letter she separated the email into a certain file by the name of .

Still sitting down on the chair she wondered, is this really what she wanted to do with this life? It's not like she had a choice, this did pay, and it paid well. Her education had been completed in the finest and most competitive schools in the world, and her sisters were able to live the life they deserved because of her actions.

But what about her, had anyone once thought that she might have dreams and wishes just as any other girl has? No. That is not permitted, not in _their_ book. Peering down at her lap, she examined her hands.

Long and slender digits that were a pale white shone in the reflection. Perfectly formed from years of playing instruments, most people she met called her hands perfect. Her skin was beautiful apparently and soft as silk.

Yet all she saw was red.

She had done this many times, staring intently at her hands. Those hands that brought people down to painful deaths, hands that separated a parent from their child's embrace. It was disturbing at first, she spent nights weeping and hoping she would be forgiven.

A loud bang was heard, somewhere near the hotel door. She probably dozed off again on her stupid thoughts. Heaving a large sigh, she stood up to her full height and sauntered over to the door. As she quickly raised her shoulders, preparing for the show, she peeped into the small hole, a waiter was by her door with a ginger highlighted beverage in a intricate designed cup.

The door created a sound of protest as it was opened, she grabbed the drink and nodded at the man. No words were exchanged, only equal trade. The man was slightly shorter than her, his features were hard and ruggedly handsome, fair-haired with indigo eyes, he was rather hot. The door groaned and a familiar and satisfying 'click' was heard.

Settling the drink on a sturdy dark coffee table, she brought her PC to the dreary settee. Carefully removing the wide colorful straw she looked in between to find a slip a paper. Though her disgusting hands were thin, they weren't enough. Finding a small toothpick she pricked into the middle of the middle of the plastic tube and prodded until the desired object fell onto the board.

Vigilantly picking the note and unfolding the miniature rectangle and stared at words displayed. Only two words were written but they spoke up to miles for her. Sighing once again, she stood and walked to the balcony.

Feeling the cold wind run through her thick tresses almost calmed her down. There was an inferno inside her. It's gradually constructs itself up as a fresh soul is supplied. The impassive mask was there to hide the extract of this inferno. The false pride only made the demon laugh. It would sneer at her, tell her how pathetic her existence is. A hell was creating and she was slowly slipping into the embers of the flames. Bringing the slip of paper to her pale eyes, she reread the few words.

Until nothing was left but the bitter darkness.

Adelio Weyman was to be **terminated**.

**Hello, please read this if you found it at the least interesting.**

I have written a long story romance fanfic about the RRB with the PPG (Colors matching of course, do not worry OCD people). For those of you enjoyed this little preview please just write that you want me to publish it. I'll deliver the date it will come out as well. Thank you very much for reading.

Goodbye

P.S Oh yes, and it is written MUCH better than this.

P.S.S THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING


End file.
